


Make Me Under; Take Me Over

by Watabi12



Category: Panic! at the Disco, The Academy Is...
Genre: Anal Sex, Body decoration, Kissing, M/M, Makeup Foreplay, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 13:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3652704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan loves pretty things and William is Ryan's canvas - the prettiest thing of them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Me Under; Take Me Over

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry. This may need to be checked again - I skimmed the proof reading process.

William was glued to the stool staring at his own reflection in the mirror. He swallowed as Ryan lingered behind him. William was completely naked as he trembled, feeling Ryan’s presence strongly behind him. Ryan’s hands worked quickly, gathering all the hair from William’s head and sliding the hairband around it until it dangled in a neat ponytail. Ryan pulled at it, lips painfully close to William’s lobe. William could feel Ryan’s breathe on his skin and he had to steady himself.

‘You’re going to look so pretty,’ Ryan whispered, looking at all the makeup that he had placed on the dresser. ‘I can’t wait to paint your nails.’ William’s eyes fell on the black and red colours that were placed next to the eye shadow. ‘You’re going to keep it on even after I’ve washed the rest of it off,’ Ryan murmured and William nodded. _He could get away with it – he was scene enough for that._ Ryan’s nose wrinkled up when he laughed into William’s upper neck so softly.

‘We can barely call this a makeover, you’re so pretty already,’ Ryan teased. William hated it when did this; there was giving a compliment and then there was what Ryan did –

‘So, so beautiful,’ Ryan hushed, lips grazing over the back of William’s neck as he pulled away.

Ryan was fully dressed so his jeans rubbed against William’s thighs as he walked around the stool to straddle him. Ryan smirked over to him, his lower lip trapped between his teeth as stared. William wanted to pull forward and take Ryan’s lip into his own mouth but he didn’t; Ryan had his arms hooked around William’s neck, fingers playing with thin strands of hair that escaped so all William could do was stare back and attempt not to look away.

‘What do you want me to do first?’ Ryan asked, and his tone had changed as if he wasn’t speaking hot air anymore – he was genuinely asking for William’s input.

‘I don’t mind. Eyes?’ William croaked, as Ryan’s fingers stroked his hairline softly.

Ryan nodded, releasing his grip from William’s neck and turning to grab the correct appliances. He backed away from William slightly, eye glitter and brush in his hands.

‘Close your eyes then, poppet,’ Ryan smiled.

William did. He waited… and waited and… he heard something open in the otherwise thick and silent atmosphere. All of a sudden there was something sweeping across his eyelid and it made him shut his eyes closed further in surprise.

‘Don’t move, you’ll ruin it,’ Ryan sighed gently.

William forced himself to stay still and let his eyes fall back into being naturally rested. It wasn’t easy with all the tickling that the brush created. He’d never really thought about how shit girls had it – but having to do this _every day_ would be such a fucking waste of time and so torturous.

‘You’re going to look so pretty, baby,’ Ryan cooed. William guessed that’s what it was all about – surely girls were worth more than that in this day and age? William had to quickly remind himself that this was supposed to be foreplay, not an experiment to see how girls coped through everyday life. Ryan was still brushing down his face – Ryan liked to smear glitter all over William’s cheekbones, drawing shapes over his eyes. William didn’t know if Ryan had picked up something different to help him spread glitter over his skin.

   ‘Are you nearly done?’ William demanded, after another five minutes had passed by.

‘Perfection takes time. It’s not like I’m exactly practiced in this – I’m not a makeup artist, sweetie.’

‘You should be by now. How many times have we done this?’ William smirked back.

‘Not enough,’ Ryan replied quickly. William remained silent after that. ‘There. You can open your eyes now but no peeking, okay?’ Ryan huffed.

‘Okay,’ William nodded, if his eyes weren’t already shut – he’d be rolling them.

Ryan reached back to swap the eye makeup for lipstick. ‘Apparently this is called ‘Devil Red’ – sounds like it’ll make your lips naughty. Are your lips naughty, Mr Beckett?’ Ryan’s naive, brown eyes had their own sparkle.

William felt the heat settle in his stomach as his muscles quivered. ‘Yes,’ William coughed.

Ryan laughed, his laugh was childlike – _too innocent_. ‘Don’t I know it?’ Ryan smirked. He pulled off the top and turned the body until the red paint twisted into visibility and Ryan shifted forward, he smoothly applied it to William’s bottom lip. William tried not to grin at Ryan’s face as he slipped into the depths of concentration. ‘Suck,’ Ryan commanded lightly. William was taken aback by this. He felt his skin shiver. Ryan’s eyes became heavy as they connected to William’s. ‘Suck your lips together for me,’ Ryan repeated. William grounded his lip together.

‘Fuck – your lips are so fucking sexy,’ Ryan purred. William could feel himself start to sweat; all thoughts about feminism completely abandoned. Ryan continued, filling in the parts on William’s upper lip that needed to be patched over. ‘If I wouldn’t be ruining your makeup, we’d be making out so much right now,’ Ryan chuckled. William shifted uneasily, eyes lingering on Ryan’s mouth. _Fuck the makeup._ He darted forward but Ryan resisted his advancement – dodging backwards.

‘Your makeup,’ Ryan reminded him. William didn’t care about the makeup anymore. ‘I still have to paint your nails, baby. Then, finish making sure that you look just so.’

‘Want you,’ William whined.

Ryan exhaled lightly with a smug smile playing on his lips. He rushed forward, lips moving against William’s neck when he spoke. ‘Soon. But need to make you acceptable first. You don’t want to ruin it, do you?’

‘N-no,’ William whimpered.

‘Well then,’ Ryan chuckled lightly, moving his lips away.

   William was hard as he watched Ryan stroke the nail varnish across his nails. Ryan couldn’t keep a serious face as William’s cock unashamedly stiffened. He was completely exposed. He continued to hold his breath as Ryan filled in his nails with red and black nail varnish. When Ryan had finished he moved forward again, fingertips brushing William’s hair behind his ear. William squirmed because he was starting to become impatient. Ryan knew it. The desire was building up in William’s body. His stomach was tight as his muscles clenched in anticipation. Ryan’s fingers dragged down the back of William’s neck and the man couldn’t hold back a shiver.

‘Almost done,’ Ryan smirked. ‘Close your eyes again. Keep your hands still,’ Ryan instructed.

William could feel something pen like digging into his eyelids after his eyes shut. ‘What are you?’ Ryan asked. His voice was low and expectant – it made William nervous; his slit was wet and sticky.

‘Y-y-your canvas,’ William breathed.

‘Good. You’re so pretty. My pretty little creation,’ Ryan moaned. His hand clasped at William’s cock finally. William murmured a whine as Ryan palmed him with his free hand. ‘So needy for me. Keep your eyes closed,’ Ryan whispered.

William groaned in submission. Ryan hastily dashed the eyeliner onto William’s eyes. He slammed the pen on the dresser. ‘Finishing touches now, baby,’ Ryan promised. Ryan shimmied the hair tie free from William’s hair, being much rougher than he strictly needed to be. He bent down to the side, clenching at the flower crown he had placed there earlier. He clasped at it, placing it on William’s head. ‘You’re so beautiful,’ Ryan slurred. The pad of thumb trailed over William’s right nipple as his breathing became sloppy. ‘Fuck,’ Ryan moaned softly. ‘Want to see?’

William was still blinded to the world. He nodded his head gently. Ryan shifted from straddling William and he could sense Ryan breathe into the back of his neck. William shuddered.

‘Why don’t you take a look now, gorgeous?’ Ryan suggested.

William slowly reawakened his eyes. He stared at the face in the mirror. He hardly recognised himself. His lips were scarlet, his eyes were vivid in dense colours of black eyeliner. His whole face was covered in golden glitter. He swallowed. _He did look great._ Ryan’s head was resting patiently on his shoulder.

‘So – what do you think?’ Ryan inquired.

William only bowed his head in a daze – completely taken aback by his own appearance. His cock throbbed painfully, simply crying out for attention.

‘Want you now,’ William pleaded. Ryan laughed into the man’s shoulder.

‘Okay,’ Ryan chortled. His heat disappeared but William could behold him completely stripping in the mirror and he sat still until Ryan rested his back against the soft mattress. Ryan had left his unbuttoned shirt covering his tanned skin.

   William started to his feet. The distance between them was too far. He crossed the room, desperately jumping onto the bed. His lips were hungry against Ryan’s. Their velvety flesh moved in unison, William’s tongue licking out the entirety of Ryan’s mouth. He could feel Ryan’s erection rubbing against his own. The flower crown lost its place on William’s head but neither of them cared as it landed on the carpet near the bed. William’s lips made ruby marks down Ryan’s neck, lip paint rubbing onto Ryan’s pale shirt. Ryan let out a sinful wail as William’s tongue made contact with his collarbone.

‘So sinful and wanton. God, you’re so hot,’ Ryan whined.

William pulled back. Ryan moved onto his hands and knees; William’s shifting in behind him – knees pressing into Ryan’s inner thighs. William’s stamped the whole of Ryan’s spine in scarlet. The glitter from his cheekbones rubbed onto Ryan’s shoulder blades as William kissed a path down his back. William’s tongue extended across the small of Ryan’s back and Ryan _wailed._

‘Fuck, Bilvy,’ Ryan gasped.

William’s mouth wandered closer to Ryan’s hole until he was prizing Ryan’s ass cheeks apart. William licked at his hole, slicking it up – burying his head into Ryan’s ass. He purposely smeared face glitter into the inside of Ryan’s ass.

Ryan hummed in satisfaction as William nuzzled into Ryan’s ass. Ryan whinged as William wrenched his lips away. He had tarnished Ryan’s skin all over.

‘Bilvy,’ Ryan choked.

   William silently inhaled as his slit circled Ryan’s hole. He watched Ryan’s head tip up as he thrust in. William rested his cheek against Ryan’s back, knowing that the decoration would rub off on his skin. William moved inside of him recklessly jutting in and out – bones shaking as he prodded at Ryan’s prostate. Ryan howled out loud as William’s massaged at Ryan’s spot.

‘Fuck. Fuck, Bilvy. So pretty,’ Ryan moaned.

William fucked into him swiftly. He could feel his own muscles stretching as he made it to the last stretch. He was aware, from prior experience, that Ryan didn’t need any extra influence to orgasm. William bucked up, letting out a soft hum as he came into Ryan’s ass. The white sticky liquid shone as it fused with the glitter. William hauled backwards, his spine hitting the mattress as his breathing failed him and his heart pumped blood around his body.

Ryan caught his lips one final time. ‘So hot,’ Ryan bit against William's bottom lip. William closed his eyes, letting the fading image of Ryan filthy from makeup stay in his memory as his body settled against the soft cotton of the duvet.

‘So pretty for me, Bilvy. My canvas,’ Ryan whispered, his voice dark and low.

William sunk into a relaxed state as Ryan’s index finger drew a heart into William’s stomach. ‘Your canvas,’ William breathed back as Ryan’s fingertips stilled on his skin.


End file.
